Just a Normal Day
by 1052b of Awesomeness
Summary: Gumiya needs to deal with a very moody Gumi, who apparently accused him of forgetting their promise. What promise would that be? One-shot!


**Just a Normal Day**

**By: 1052b of Awesomeness**

Gumi munched on a carrot while watching TV.

Gumiya suddenly entered the room and saw his childhood friend lazily watching TV. He sighed disappointingly and approached her. "Hey, what are you doing, slacking off like that when there's a fine day outside?" he asked.

Gumi turned around when she heard Gumiya's voice then suddenly yelled, "INVADER!" then ran towards Gumiya with a sharp tip carrot on hand.

Gumiya, surprised by his friend's randomness, jumped out and tried to evade the attack but both ended up on the ground with a very suggestive position.

Gumi didn't notice the position and still tried to stab Gumiya with the carrot still yelling, "INVADER! I will end your suffering here!"

Gumiya's thoughts immediately faded as he saw Gumi's carrot nearing his face. Afraid of dying right then and there, he tilted his head upward to bite the lethal carrot of hers.

Gumi with a smirk knew that this would happen so she let Gumiya bite it. Surprise surprise. It is not really a carrot.

It was a hot pepper in disguise! He thought solemnly. He breathed out fire as soon as the taste finally registered in his tongue. He stood up and ran straight to the kitchen for a glass of water, in desperation.

Gumi watched as Gumiya ran towards the kitchen with a knowing look. _"Nufufu…drink water all you want but my Chili pepper 2000 will still leave you all hot. Mission Complete…"_

Gumiya was now on his 15th glass of water and the taste of the pepper was still there! _Freaking damn it!_As he was drinking water, he angrily turned around and glared at Gumi in a comical way. "YOU IDIOT –_gulp gulp-_IT'S ME, STUPID!" he yelled as he continued on drinking water; drops of it falling off of his mouth.

"I don't know any invader. I don't know anyone who breaks their promises," Gumi said with a haughty look.

His eyes suddenly changed (but he was still continuously drinking glasses of water) and looked at Gumi guiltily.

"You don't remember do you? Or is it because of Miss-cheerleader-of-the-baseball-club that you forgot our weekly ritual? The nerves".

The flavor of the pepper finally subsided for a bit. He stopped drinking and looked at her. "A-Are you talking about Miku? If it's about her then—" he was cut off by Gumi.

"Riiiiigghhhhht….Like you were not swooned by her long pig-tailed, teal hair-flipping, gravity-defying hair clips! Yeah right. Tell that to my hand you liar," Gumi said so much vigor that she didn't notice that she was punching Gumiya in the face.

Gumiya, in defeat, fell on the ground, half-conscious, and his soul floating out of his mouth. He didn't even get the chance to explain himself!

After a few more hits Gumi suddenly stopped and let go of him, making him drop on the ground. She stood up and ran upstairs yelling, "IDIOT!"

A few more minutes later, Gumiya regained complete consciousness and sat up. He felt his face and it was in PAIN! "_S-Stupid girl!"_he thought. He yelled as he stomped towards Gumi's room. "THANKS FOR USING ME AS YOUR PUNCHING BAG, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" He punched her door loudly.

Then, he suddenly felt pain from his fist because of what he did. "O-O-O-OWWWW!" He jumped around, desperately trying to ease the pain of his knuckles.

The door to Gumi's room slowly opened half revealing a gloomy Gumi. "What now? You gonna go down on your knees and beg for my divine mercy?" she said sarcastically.

Then, the two saw each other… Gumiya was _indeed_kneeling on the ground. But the reason mostly because of his aching fist. "Uh… yeah…?" he said unsurely while looking up at her.

"R-Really…" she said while looking at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Then she opens the door the whole way and glomps Gumiya while saying sorry over and over again.

Gumiya sighed in relief. He was pretty glad that Gumi somehow bought his excuse. He just patted her back saying that it was all just a misunderstanding. Then he remembered the root of their quarrel: The Weekly Ritual he had absolutely no idea about. He asked Gumi, "What was the ritual about again?"

Gumi stared at him disbelievingly. "You don't know? We've been doing it since we were kids. How could you forget our weekly ice cream escapade?"

Gumiya rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Didn't we have our ice cream escapade last Sunday instead because you moved it BECAUSE you said that you wanted to watch me play baseball?"

"Bu—oh yeah! Now I remember!" she laughed weakly while scratching her head cutely, "Oops."

Gumiya snickered and knocked on her forehead softly. "Airhead…" Then he remembered. "Wait… you were jealous of Miku, weren't you?" he teased.

"I-I WAS NOT!" Gumi stuttered. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back away from him, muttering words like _jealous… me… Miku… prettier… stupid… Gumiya._

He smirked. "You're such an idiot you know that? You're prettier than—" he suddenly cut himself off, realizing what he said. His cheeks visibly reddened. "I-I mean…! Y-You… uh…. Are… a bit of… uhhh… sort of… prettier… t-than… uhhhh… THAT ROCK!" he pointed at a random direction.

Gumi turned her head and looked at him. "You didn't just compare me to a rock, did you?" she gritted her teeth. "Did you?" No answer was heard after. "You better say your prayers now Gumiya _–cracks knuckles-_ 'cause you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

Gumiya gulped nervously and ran as fast as he can.

Gumi laughed evilly as she ran after him.

Cries of terror and mock laughter filled the whole house.

Meanwhile, a girl with short blonde hair with a huge white ribbon on top of it said to her companion, "Hey Len, you heard that?"

Len looked towards the Megpoids' house. He answered, "Naahhh… Must be the wind."

**.TheEnd.**

* * *

A/N: Hi, rennomiya here with a RP/collab fic with my roommate, Katsu~ This is our joint account and please support our fanfics! (I guess most of the fanfics here will be hers 3

Uhhhh…yeah. So people who are reading this collab right now thank you for passing by and wasting your time here. I hope you would waste more of you time on "my" or "our" fic next time.

Rennomiya: Katsu-chan's soooo negative~ fuuu~ btw, if you're planning on reading some of my fics, just search my name :) most fics are RyoSaku though… but I do have a RinLen fanfic. Oh, and no shounen-ai :D

Katsu: yeah go to her page like yeah… and by the way I am more into reading so more comments from me to you pips. AND I LOVE YAOI AND PROUD OF IT! *woot woot* and yeah rennomiya is a grammar nazi… _-shivers-._So go to her page and feel the wrath of the grammar nazi!

Rennomiya: *whispering to viewers* I'm pretty horrible with grammar though… LOL

Rennomiya & Katsu: Hope you enjoyed our plotless, pointless, and not-thought-out fanfic! Bye~ Leave a REVIEW, okay? ;D

Vocaloid © Crypton/YAMAHA/Whatever


End file.
